Queen of Mean
by Kokirian16
Summary: Audrey is looking for information on Mal's plans and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Torture and slight language with a mix of romance if you squint. Really. Hard.
1. Prologue

_Sooo this review I got in Saving Ben was literally gold and I couldn't sit here wallowing in pain, so I'm going to do this. Thank you Chaiilyfe for the prompt and I hope this story goes to your liking._

**Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

_**WARNING:**__** IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED DESCENDANTS 3 THEN DON'T READ THIS **_

* * *

Prologue

The Vk's had just finished taking care of the reanimated suit of armor and the awkward aftermath of almost praising each others work, when they had just deducted that Audrey was most likely in her room due to summer school. As the sea three had pointed out, Uma had told Mal to do just that before she overrode her with her glorious plan of finding Ben first. The group had decided to split up between males and females to search for Ben and Audrey and ultimately make this whole ordeal a heck of a lot quicker.

Harry reluctantly agreed with the sudden arrangement of teams, as he didn't trust the two former VK's around his Captain but he knew that Uma could take care of herself. Despite his hate for Auradon, Harry had to admit that he wouldn't mind claiming this place for himself. Walking behind Jay, Carlos and Gil, Harry watched in disgust as Gil actually _talked _to them in a friendly manner. They were trekking through woods which was strangely odd and a little disconcerting as Harry preferred open skies and blue water.

"Harry, you should hear about Jay's adventures of trying to steal Fairy Godmother's wand!" Gil called happily as he plopped another berry in his mouth. At least one of them were enjoying their time in the great outdoors amongst the company of cowards.

"Soun's borin'." Harry retorted, trying to mentally tell Gil that he shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy. But of course, the son of Gaston either didn't understand him or simply didn't care.

They resumed their earlier discussion as they traveled further into the woods. Harry trailed from a distance, swiping at the low branches that always seemed to find their way to his face with his hook. Carlos glanced back and had the audacity to cast a smug grin in his direction.

"Keep starin', an' ya might find my _hook_, in yer _face_." Harry warned as he whacked another branch out of the way. The dog lover decided to take his word of advice with a frown, and went back to following his talking dog. Yes, a _talking dog. _It was funny how of all the company here, Harry actually found the presence of Carlos' mutt the least annoying. Another branch found its way in front of his face and once again he slashed at it, becoming more frustrated with the trees of the forest than the guides.

At one point, a tree limb actually smacked him in the face. _Wha' tha hail?! _Rubbing his bruised pride more than the stinging in his face, Harry recognized something that he hadn't heard in awhile. Silence. Scrambling to his feet, he was more than alarmed that all three of the VK's, including the dog, were nowhere in sight. "Guys?" He eyed his whereabouts, the dismay slowly creeping on his face when no one popped out of the bushes to tell him it was just a joke. _Great, ah jus' had tah be lost in this stupid fores'. _

At least he could follow the footsteps and occasional pawprints left in the dirt and broken branches. But soon enough, even those tracks slowed up before he completely lost them. He was definitely lost. "Halloo?" Scratching the bottom of his chin, Harry came to a conclusion that if he continued to walk he would eventually find himself out of the forest. Besides, how huge could this place possibly be?

It had been a couple hours when Harry finally gave up and sat down on the ground. His feet were killing him and his endless thoughts of what he would say when he found the other VK's were slowly fading into the back of his mind. He took a quick look of his surroundings and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The trees seemed to be laughing at his predicament and the bushes seemed to have eyes on them... _Wait.._ Rising to his feet, Harry removed his sword from his belt and pointed it in the direction of the very suspicious bush. "Ah can see yuu."

What greeted him however, was not who he was expecting in the slightest. The big furry creature wearing Auradonian colors roared at him with such ferocity his hair flew out of his face. "Uh... King Ben?" It couldn't possibly be him but then anything was possible with magic.

King Beasty Boy, just growled at him, obviously he still thought he was a threat after his last encounter with him. Stomping towards Harry, the beast seemed to smirk at the fear that was spread throughout his face.

"Listen okay, ah'm 'ere tah help yu.. 'cause... y'know.. ya look kinda bad." Harry reasoned, shaking his head in pity.

Ben did not take that lightly at all, and actually seemed to be more enraged at his words.

"Ah meant, tha' yu look better than befor'..." Harry trailed realizing that maybe he should just keep his mouth shut for the time being. His only hope at this point was that Dude had Ben's scent and that they would eventually regroup. All he had to do was stay alive. Suddenly he screamed, pain coursing through his back and spreading across his body as he collapsed to the ground. Through his blurring vision, he saw what appeared to be the silhouette of pink heels before blacking out completely.

"Thanks Benny Boo! And as payment for your distraction," Audrey smiled sweetly as she turned her back to the unsuspecting beast and quickly jabbed a thorn in his hand, "now go!"

Ben roared in pain, his judgement clouded over as he attempted to attack Audrey who only laughed at his plight and blasted him into a nearby tree. Finished with the King of Auradon, Audrey brought her attention back to the unconscious pirate. "Why aren't you cute," Audrey cooed as she brushed his hair out of his face, "too bad you're a villain, now you're gonna tell me _everything_ I need to know." With that she used Maleficent's wands magic to carry the VK back to her hideout.

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely! Hopefully this story will be over before I go to college. I don't really write about Audrey, or at all in that matter, so in future chapters reviews for keeping all the characters IN character would be really helpful. Another special thanks to Chaiilyfe for the prompt. _

_~K16_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here is the second insert of Queen of Mean. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jay, Carlos, Gil and Dude hadn't realized anything about their squad at first. Since Harry had been in the back and relatively kept to himself, no one really paid any heed to his whereabouts. Dude happened to be a very excellent tracker despite his lack in obedience. The small talk that Gil seemed to be really great at kept them from wondering about many things. So far on their adventures, Gil had learned about the food, the people, and of course, the animals of Auradon. He was beyond excited to start a life in this part of the world. Of course, their conversation was interrupted by the very person they sought after. King Ben.

It wasn't a fight, however, as Gil soon found out. They didn't attack the creature, but they seemed to think that talking would somehow calm him down. Jay nominated Carlos because of his connection with animals and thankfully, it worked. Just when they were beginning to come to terms with their beastly king, some girl from the woods sprayed magical water at him. To say Gil was shocked was precisely correct, but that wasn't going to be the only astonishing news that afternoon. As they were listening to Ben recall what he could remember in his beast form a name popped up that didn't sound right.

"Harry," Jay chuckled shaking his head as he pointed behind him, "he's right here."

Ben frowned along with Carlos and now Gil. Turning around, Jay finally realized that Harry was not there. "Audrey has him." Ben repeated, the words like ice on their skin.

* * *

The room was dark and damp, the small amount of light that illuminated the space having little to no effect on the area. A darker form sat crouched in the corner, but it was hard to identify the victim. From what one could discern, there wasn't much to go on as to what was in there. The shadows consumed the majority of the cell leaving much to the imagination. The makeshift bars were formed out of close knit, thick vines. Even though the room seemed innocent, there was a weird vibe about why and what was behind those natural barriers. Then the outline of the form began to stir.

A constant, dull pain greeted the pirate when he was eventually dragged out of his unnatural slumber. Disoriented and frankly lost, Harry moved his sore limbs in an attempt to straighten up. The cell he found himself in didn't seem very robust. Groaning in discomfort, Harry used the wall as support and even then he almost collapsed. Being blasted with magic was definitely not pleasant. He took a step towards the vines, ignoring the protest of his body. _Wha' happen... _

Reaching for the green plant, Harry began pulling at the overgrown weed in a futile attempt to break it. When that undoubtedly wasn't working, Harry reached for his hook. It was then that he realized that he didn't have it anymore. The panic rushed quicker than a cat to a mouse. Harry searched frantically for his prized possession and he only grew more restless when he came to terms with the fact that it had been stolen. "Who's ouh there!" He wasn't expecting an answer so when he didn't receive one, he yelled in aggravation punching the viney wall.

Peering through the other side of the wall, Harry concluded that he was being confined in someones quarters. The bed was plain except for a few misplaced colorful pink pillows. There was a drawer along with a mirror on top. The floor was a dusty wooden texture that screamed that this was an ancient house. Calmly grabbing the vines with both hands, Harry struggled to pull apart the tough vine. It started to bend as he strained against the magical pull of the barrier, but he finally released the plant as he had spent all his energy. Harry cursed as the vine went to the exact position he had tried so hard to break. Then he heard footsteps..

* * *

Audrey sat idly in her chair, biting her nail as she watched the clock tick by. It had been a few hours since she had successfully abducted the VK. Currently, he was locked in a makeshift cell upstairs in her bedroom. She needed to find out what that sneaky little witch, Mal, was up to. It was even more sickening that Uma, a person who she believed would've been on her side or at the very least kept her nose out of their business, joined to aid Mal in her endeavor. Her staff settled leisurely on her lap as she thought of ways to end Mal's happiness.

"Chad!" Audrey called suddenly, the name slipping through her mouth like thunder. She only had to wait a second before the blundering lackwit came stumbling into the room, his puppy dog eyes showing fear despite the fact that he tried to be confident.

"Y-yes?" Chad cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his wavering dread in check. To say he was scared of this new Audrey was more than an understatement. He hadn't been lying when he complimented her outfit but everything else was just so he could keep his skin. Audrey glared at him as he had apparently forgot a very important line.

"My Queen." Audrey growled, kicking the chair behind her as she stood to face the very frightened Prince.

Chad nodded his head feverishly until he realized that he was supposed to repeat that, "my queen. My beautiful, lovely just simply-"

"-shut up. Listen to me Chad, very carefully," She walked closer to him, her hand playing lightly with her staff, "I need you to check up on my little friend. He seems to be... quite angry." Audrey giggled lightly at the change of Chad's demeanor. He definitely didn't want anything to do with the pirate, especially since he was a VK. "Go on."

* * *

_Please review! I love them more than anything. _


	3. Chapter 2

_This will probably be my last upload in awhile, so sorry if that upsets you guys, but thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. I'm going to college so yep._

**Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry waited with mounting frustration as the footsteps became louder before he could finally spy the top of someone's head. He couldn't wait to give them a piece of his mind because no one just abducted the son of Hook without a death warrant. Clenching his hands in aggravation around the green vine, Harry called out to the figure yet again, but this time it was a gentle approach. "Ah can' hurt ye, jus' show yerself."

When the figure finally emerged from the darkness, Harry was more than a little confused at seeing a male as he could've sworn his last moments were with a female. Taking in the AK before him, as there was no way he was from the Isle, Harry noticed that he seemed more frightened than one in power would. In fact, he was visibly shaking which was, well, humorous. Harry snickered at the obvious discomfort the curly blonde had no shame in showing. "W-what are you laughing at."

"Well yu!" Harry chuckled, releasing his grip from the vines. This was not what he had envisioned when he had thought of the numerous ways his confrontation was going to go.

The other lad seemed to straighten up, taking up an air of dignity, he even went so far as brushing the few strands of curly hair out of his way. "Well, I wouldn't be laughing as I'm not the one being locked up in a monkey cage." The laughter soon died as Harry's joyous face quickly changed to brooding. He was, unfortunately, correct in this matter.

"Who arr ye." Harry questioned, he was about ready to add this young man to his list of enemies but he couldn't do that without a name.

"Prince Chad, heir to Prince Charming and Cinderella, boyfriend to Audrey..."

Harry tuned out the rest of the sentence as soon as he heard that name. Audrey. She had been the one who had kidnapped him and why she hadn't shown herself yet was beyond him. Harry's anger was now broiling back to the surface. The fact that she had sent this blubbering bampot to greet him was more than an insult.

"...soon to be King of Aura-"

"-Will ye **shuddap**?" Harry cut in, his arm shooting through the vines in a failed attempt to grab Chad.

Quickly clambering backwards, Chad just narrowly avoided a very nasty situation, his breath quickening in the blink of an eye. He hadn't realized that his explanation had riled up his prisoner like that. "And you are?" Chad flipped his perfectly golden curls, as if to state that he wasn't fazed by Harry's earlier reaction.

"Harry Hook."

At the mention of his name, Chad looked like he had just got ran over by a train. "Ohhhh, I should've known by the hook you had." Chad chuckled at his own blonde moment, deciding to take a seat on Audrey's bed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the mention of his prized possession, the thought of being separated hurting his heart. Taking a more, distinguished approach, Harry cleared his throat his hands holding the makeshift bars gingerly. He then pleaded with his eyes, hoping that this clueless Prince would appeal to his weaker side, "cannae see meh hook."

"Uh..." Chad trailed, not realizing that Harry was trying to bait him. Placing his hand underneath his chin, Chad thought for a moment not seeing the harm in allowing the VK to see the weapon, but then he didn't know if it had magical properties. "...why?"

Harry was both relieved and puzzled by the fact that Chad would even entertain him. Placing his hands behind his back, Harry started pacing around the cell, "me hook keeps meh calm lad, an' ah'm naht calm. Audrey wants meh calm ya?"

Chad could see the reasoning in that and slowly nodded his head at the good sense. Harry could see the indecision fade away as Chad shot him an indignant smirk his way. "I'll just go tell Audrey."

* * *

"She **what**?" Uma was beyond furious at the thought that this squad somehow lost track of her first mate. She had been looking forward to seeing her favorite pirate but that wish had been short lived when they came outside to see a distraught group. Ben had explained everything as calmly as he could but the longer he went, the more aggravated Uma seemed to become. Evie had led the majority of the party back inside while Uma demanded to know just exactly what happened from Jay's lips.

"We just lost him, and she nabbed him." Jay sighed trying to explain that he was trailing in the back the whole time, keeping to himself which made it that much harder to keep track of him.

Uma fumed as she slammed her palms on top of the table outside, her brown eyes blazed with fury as she pointed her finger at Ben's chest, "take me to her hideout now."

"We should come up with a solution befor-"

"-No, we're going now, how powerful can that snooty witch be." Uma growled stalking towards the pointy teethed Ben.

"Very strong, we need a plan." Mal warned as she had faced against Audrey more than once. Not to mention the fact that they literally just used both of their powers to dispel her magic. The very thought of rushing headlong into battle without some sort of plan was simply preposterous.

Uma turned to face Mal, her original hatred flashing back up to the surface. Even though they had been doing so well considering their past, Uma would not stand around and make a plan while Audrey had her every which way with her pirate. "I don't care, we're getting Harry, and we're getting him now."

* * *

_Wish me luck in college! Also Review, that would make my life so much more happier. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello? H-hello? Yes, it's me, I finally found time to update the story. NO I don't give up on my stories, YES reviews make me happy. Um.. well anyway, I'm very sorry for leaving you guys for Months. I never planned too, I just never ever got a chance to like, get on my laptop and do anything except homework. But, I'm here on break so.. yea.**

_I understand if your mad at me, or upset that I didn't post a sentence about how I might be absent for awhile, but I prefer to update my stories with actual content, not cheesy authors notes. _

* * *

Chapter 3

Watching with mild anxiety, Harry slowly drew in a breath while the blonde prince made his way down the steps whistling a tune. It appeared that he was more afraid than he would like to admit. He didn't know how long it would take before Audrey got the message, if Chad decided to relay it at all. However, he was confident in the stupidity of Cinderella's son, as he leaned lazily against the vine barrier.

A loud clang suddenly sounded from below, followed shortly by the sound of thunder. Harry jumped back quickly, his heart racing as the smell of burning fabric met his senses. There was an ear piercing scream followed by the scurrying of shoes. Audrey was most definitely, not happy. Taking a timid step towards the vines, Harry tried his best to see if anyone was coming up the steps but after a few moments of silence, he resolved that both Audrey and Chad, had had enough of him. Resigned to his situation, Harry made himself comfortable on the floor and sat down. Eventually, Audrey would confront him, the captors always do.

* * *

There were a lot of things in life that could get under Uma's skin. There were few things, however, that could get under her skin and make her react. Being called names, that was normal; ambushing members of her crew, low blow but it was dealt with; kidnapping her first mate? The invisible storm cloud that was hovering above Uma's head was pouring rain and striking out in anger with lightning to anyone around her. She was so caught up in her feelings that she did not know anyone was trying to grab her attention until they were touching her.

"**What****?**" Uma growled whacking the invading hand off her shoulder.

Mal took a step back, folding her arms in the process, "we really need to have a strategy if we are going to face Audrey. You saw her power, if we are not in the same frame of mind, we are done for."

"I. Don't. Care. Now don't bother me again unless it has something to do with Harry." With those new rules in place, Uma believed that Mal would finally leave her alone, but instead, Ben was standing in her way. "What the heck?!"

"Uma listen-" Ben stopped short when a sword was inches from his neck. Uma was done with them, her patience was gone the minute they lost Harry. She motioned for him to move back with the rest of the group. He reluctantly followed her orders, returning back to the safe haven of Mal and her gang.

"Gil, are you with me?" Uma questioned. Lately, his loyalty had been a bit shady, and she was not about to have him talk her ear off if he had a soft spot with Mal.

Gil quickly made his way next to Uma's side, bowing in the process. Uma flashed a small smile before they began their trek anew.

* * *

Audrey observed her crystal magic ball with fascination. Here she was, viewing the break up of Mal's little group. Uma had just flipped off the former VK's and was now on her way with what appeared to be another Chad. Chuckling to herself, Audrey was thanking her lucky stars on how fortunate she was. When she was done spying on her enemies, Audrey was almost frightened at the sudden appearance of her lap dog.

"What!" Audrey snapped, not particularly happy that he had been spying on her, even though she would have snapped at him if he had interrupted her spying.

Chad looked like he was brimming with good news, "my Queen. Harry-"

"-the prisoner, Chad. Since when did we address our prisoners by their first names?" Audrey shushed smacking him with the back of her hand.

"R-right. The prisoner has requested his hook because it keeps him calm so I was going to get it for him." Chad beamed happily, seeing no problem in fulfilling his duty. He was about to turn around and make his way to the drawer that held the item when a pot came crashing near his head. It made a loud sound that scared him out of his wits. He had no clue why she was suddenly full of anger.

Audrey's staff then lit with magic before lightning raced from the top and struck randomly around the room, one of the bolts connecting with Chad's jacket. Screaming in pain and mostly shock, Chad scrambled as fast he could towards the closet that she loved locking him in, hoping that she would just leave him alone. Silence followed, whether she was too busy contemplating his death or she had more pressing matters to attend to, she did not follow Chad. Instead, she made her way towards the stairs.

* * *

Mal watched with annoyance as Uma made her way towards the cottage. It just did not make sense to her why she would go without a plan, it was foolhardy. At the very least, she could have kept them around for strength in numbers, but instead she dropped them off like a bag of faulty potatoes. The only good thing that did happen between that excursion, is that she finally had time to devise and it was a solid plan.

* * *

_ I know the chapter was a little sucky, but I haven't watched Descendants since August.. Plus my creative juices haven't kicked in yet but hopefully I'll find a balance between fanfic and college. Oh yeah, don't forget to review. If anyone is out of character please dm or review and I will try my best to fix it up._


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Coronavirus + college = writing pandemic.

_Am I back? We'll see. This week will test my capabilities as an author. Can I juggle work and writing, because I sure as heck couldn't juggle school and writing._

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry sat on the floor with one leg stretched out in front of him. Unfortunately, his captor could obviously care less about the how comfortable he was because his boot was touching the opposite end of the wall. With one arm resting lazily on his knee, Harry stared fixedly on the surroundings outside. It still felt weird that his hook was not entrapped between his left hand. He flexed his muscles a couple of times, the familiar feel of metal drastically missing. Vaguely, he could hear the unmistakable sounds of boots padding on the steps. He waited for his captor to step into his line of sight before he addressed their presence.

"Finally foun' th' time tae see me lassie?" Harry scoffed from the floor, glancing at the overly dressed pink figure.

Audrey took a seat on the bed, crossing her legs in the process. She laid her staff over top of her lap. She was studying her prisoner, mildly impressed by his build. If he wasn't siding with Mal and her posse, maybe they could be something. The accent would take some getting used to, not that that was a bad thing. "How are you enjoying yourself."

"Mah quarters arr ah wee bit cramped, 'n' th' fairn service 'ere is basically non existent." He could play her game. Eventually, she will grow tired of it and disclose why he was here to begin with.

Audrey laid back on the bed, a sigh escaping her lips. So this is how the pirate wanted to play. She would get her information. "Well, I would rather give you better accommodations. Believe me. But... you went and had a little party without me."

"Ah didnae ken ye." How was he supposed to invite a lass he never met. Besides, he would never go against his captains wishes, that's the worst thing a first mate could do.

"Yes, yes, but now you do. So, invite me." Audrey held her body up by her elbows, propped up in a reclined position.

Harry did not respond to such an outlandish request. She was ballsy, he would give her that. However, she would have to work a whole lot harder than that if she expected him to give up all of the information he knew about Mal's plans. As it was, they only had part of a plan when he was so rudely snatched up.

"What's the hold up pirate." Picking herself off the bed, Audrey sauntered towards the cell, her hands caressing the vined structure as if it were a pet.

As much as Harry disliked his current situation, the sudden closeness of Audrey made it that much worse. He was, simply put, anxious. His eyes showed the skittish emotion for a brief second before it was replaced with stoic determination. Was it better to move or to act like that had no affect on him. Deciding on the latter, Harry stayed in the same position. "Whit's in eh fur meh."

Audrey grinned at the response, twirling a piece of her pink hair in her fingers. "Always a catch with you villains."

Harry returned the grin with a crooked smile, having learned his tactics from a certain blue haired teenager.

* * *

Uma hastened her footsteps. She had a vague idea of where Audrey was holding her first mate captive, but she had never had the chance to explore the woods of Auradon. Even though Gil was the most ideal companion out of everyone in that bunch, Uma was finding herself exhausted with the mindless banter. Whether it was to distract her from her evil thoughts or to distract himself from imploding, Uma was getting quite fed up with it.

"Gil. Two seconds." Uma warned, stopping for a brief second to address her newfound stress.

Gil halted in his third explanation of ways they could take out Audrey. Instead, he listened to his captain and allowed her some silence that she desperately needed. He had thought that he was being helpful, but that was not the case. Keeping his plans to himself, Gil traveled behind Uma silently. One of the numerous plans that had decided to stick in his brain, was one where he just rushed in and tackled the renegade princess all by himself. In his mind, that would effectively disarm Audrey and leave her defenseless.

Once Gil got passed the gravity of their mission, he could realize and appreciate the world around them. Auradon was beautiful. There was greenery everywhere, even the occasional bird chirping. Even though they weren't there for sightseeing, it was impossible not to stop and smell the roses. Taking a particularly interesting flower from the forest floor, Gil decided to pocket this for later. In the event that this all went horribly wrong, or they were sent back to the Isle for good, he would have a little something to remind him of this little trek in such magical woods.

* * *

"We know what we have to do?" Mal questioned, having went over the plan for the third time. She needed to make sure that everyone knew their part. Talking hadn't worked last time, and she would be crazy to underestimate the AK again. Even though taking over the world wasn't exactly in her genes, Audrey sure had some devious plans. Not to mention she had the power to back it up.

Everyone nodded, grabbing various weapons even if it would do little to help them. Ben and Mal led the way, everyone else following suit. Uma and Gil had left around thirty minutes ago, so there was still time to catch up. For once, Mal knew an area better than Uma. "We're going to stop Audrey..."

"...and save Harry. Right?" Evie reminded. After all, that was the whole reason they were going after her so quickly with barely any rest.

"...yeah..."

* * *

_Reviews make an author happy! :) Hopefully the next update will be either Wednesday or Thursday. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Since people are actually still reading this story, I decided to update today rather than tomorrow.  
_

_Warning: **torture, slight - very slight romance, you probably need to squint in all honestly. **Huma is my drug so Audrey needs to back the flip up.**  
**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry heard Audrey's request with a grain of salt. He had no intentions of going through with her plan, although it was a bold one. As soon as she opened that cell, he was going to retaliate. Picking himself off the floor, Harry grabbed the vines that separated him from his captor. "Sae me bein' yer lapdog, is whit ah git fur helping ye?"

Audrey looked at her nail polish, noticing a blemish that would definitely need work sooner rather than later. "Uh, yeah. It's a pretty sweet deal, better than what you have right now."

If he wasn't currently confined behind such an irregular structure, Harry would've had his hands wrapped tightly around Audrey's throat. Instead, all he could do was scoff in amusement. She was right, though, his current situation was dire. He knew that Uma and Gil were doing everything in their power to rescue him, but would that be enough against her? "Gimme mah hook 'n' ah wull see it."

Audrey raised her eyebrow in confusion. She couldn't quite understand everything that the pirate was saying, and this was no different. His accent was too heavy for the Auradonian and Harry could clearly see that what he had just said made no sense to the pink princess.

"Hook - equals - deal. Git it?" Harry clarified using his hands as an illustration. The realization seemed to dawn on the daughter of sleeping beauty.

A huge grin broke out upon Audrey's face. Grabbing her staff, the magical object lit up. The room was enveloped with an overflowing amount of pink light. As suddenly as the light appeared, it was gone, and in her hands was Harry's hook. "As good as done."

He hadn't expected her to deliver on her part of the deal that quickly. Yes, he had thought of a few contingency plans, but none that ever ended in his favor. Audrey held the hook through the bars, this was too easy. Harry was hesitant, failing to notice the slight flicker of resentment in her face as he reached for his prized weapon. In the blink of an eye, the weapon disappeared and Audrey had a strong hold on the front of the first mates shirt. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Harry struggled against her grip but to no prevail. It was almost like he was up against a concrete wall, she was immovable. _Flippin' magic. _"Ah dinnae ken whit ye mean lass." Could she have seen what might of happened in the future? Was that in her bag of tricks?

A coy smile played on her lips before her hand started glowing in a daunting dark pink color mixed with a hint of black. He could feel the tingling sensation of the lightning that was slowly being coursed through his veins before the intensity spiked at an alarming rate. The scream that ripped through his mouth was astonishing, almost as if he was witnessing the action and not the one causing it. It felt like a thousand needs pricking his skin. Then it changed to a thousand needles stabbing his insides. He felt himself falling but he did not realize she stopped until his body hit the floor.

"I've had enough of your games _Hook_." Audrey seethed stepping into the cell. The vines that had once separated the two, was now parted like the red sea.

Harry did not know when he closed his eyes, his body still trying to recover from the electric shock. Breathing heavily, Harry attempted to stand up, using the wall as a heavy crutch but only making it to one knee. Who knew being shocked could be such a thrill. "We wur playin'?"

Audrey stopped in her tracks, kneeling down to his level. "Hook, line, and sinker pretty boy." She grasped Harry by the chin roughly, forcing his blue eyes to stare into hers. This trick was going to be used on Chad, but the AK was so scared of her transformation that he complied to whatever she said. "Now, you will do as I say."

At those words, Harry immediately closed his eyes, having heard the horror stories of mind control. But somehow, she was in his head, like her dark magic was creeping underneath his skin and merging with his subconscious. His body tried to fight it off, using every ounce of his strength to repel the stench that was Audrey's magic.

Audrey hissed in discomfort, the magic surrounding the pirate slowly fading away, "how are you resisting?"

"Some say, loue is th' strongest sort o' magic..." Harry grounded between huffs of breath before falling to the ground on all fours, "Ah jalouse thay wur right." His body was still shaking at such a supernatural attack. He could not formulate one English sentence to save his life, reverting back to his Scottish heritage as he mumbled some more words. "Yer mental Audrey, ahh..." The words slurred into nothingness, Harry falling unconscious on his side at the feet of his captor for the second time.

Audrey's face was that of anger, the silence so thick that one could hear a pen drop. Using her foot, as her magic had been drained by that whole ordeal, Audrey kicked Harry in the stomach not stopping until she heard a deafening crack sound. It startled her, as she never expected that she was capable to injure anyone to that degree, never mind her intentions. Despite the fact that he could not feel it, she knew that he would eventually, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Uma stared up at the sky with a lost gaze. They had been walking for hours and the sun was starting to go down. What if it was too late? Would she have to add to her long list of grievances concerning Auradon? They weren't that far off, but Uma always thought the worse. It was only natural, since Gil was such an optimistic person."Pick up the pace Gil."

* * *

_There will probably be one or two more chapters left. I hope you have enjoyed this series so far! Thank you ScarClawdeenNightWitch for reviewing, it really means a lot._


End file.
